


Remember The Good Things (Though The Worst Resurface)

by De_Marvel_Bunny



Series: Whumptober 2019 [20]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, Amnesiac Tony Stark, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Temporary Amnesia, Tony Angst, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Angst, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Has Nightmares, Tony Stark Needs Sleep, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 02:24:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/De_Marvel_Bunny/pseuds/De_Marvel_Bunny
Summary: Tony is assaulted when leaving a press conference, resulting in a head wound and temporary amnesia. Alas, the first memories to resurface aren't exactly the best ones.





	Remember The Good Things (Though The Worst Resurface)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kcusllay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcusllay/gifts), [The_Sad_Fangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sad_Fangirl/gifts).

> I really don't know what this is.

Steve hastily parked his car in front of the hospital, his heart beating in his throat. He rushed inside the all too familiar building, skipping the front desk and racing up the stairs to the room he knew he needed to be.

Steve had gotten the call roughly ten minutes ago, stating simply that Tony Stark was in the hospital, and he needed to come quickly. Apparently, Tony had been assaulted when leaving a press conference. Someone had broken through the fences and had managed to land a critical hit on Tony's head, immediately knocking the man unconscious. There had been several attempts to wake him up, but he'd remained unresponsive. Later on, Steve would be angry at the doctors for calling him hours after the fact, but now he just felt worried.

Several people stood outside Tony's room, mostly doctors and medical people. He spotted May Parker with a tear-stricken Peter waiting outside the closed door. May spotted him, waving him over with a sad smile.

"How is he, is he okay?" Steve asked in a rush, his voice tight. May shook her head.

"We don't know," she answered sadly. "We haven't seen him yet. I don't think his condition is life-threatening, but they're currently not allowing anyone in."

Steve let out a shaky breath, collapsing into the uncomfortable hospital chair with his head in his hands as he tried to slow his breathing and the erratic beating of his heart. Peter's soft sniffles weren't helping, especially when the doctors left and it was just the three of them waiting for a sign of life from their friend.

After what felt like hours and possibly _were_ hours, the door opened, showing a man in medical clothing.

"Friends and family of Tony Stark?" He asked softly, eyeing the three with sympathy. Steve practically leaped off his chair. "You can come see him now. Although, before you do," he stopped them. "I have to warn you. The blow Mr. Stark received has resulted in PTA, post-traumatic amnesia. It'll be temporary, I expect him to regain most of his memories in the next month or two, but be careful with it. He currently doesn't know much."

Steve's blood ran cold. He could hear Peter's horrified gasp and some muttered words of shock from May behind him. He managed to nod at the doctor, his face pale and hands shaking before he went into the room.

Tony was sitting up in bed, hooked to several machines and supported by some pillows in his back. A bit of his hair was missing, showing a stitched wound on his head. Steve avoided looking at it in fear of getting sick. Tony looked up when they walked in, his brown eyes curious but without any of the warmth and recognition he usually had.

"Hello," he smiled.

"Hi," Steve managed to say back. Tony's face fell a bit.

"I know you, don't I?" He asked sadly. Steve nodded, swallowing dryly. "I'm sorry," Tony muttered, his eyes drifting down to look at his fidgeting fingers. "I just woke up here, and I didn't remember anything. Doctor said it was temporary, but still..." He trailed off, his voice sounding tight and vulnerable.

"Hey, look," Steve said, stepping forward hesitantly. "It's not your fault, you've got nothing to apologize for." Tony sniffed and Steve resisted the urge to cup his cheeks and kiss that heartbroken look away. Tony looked up at them, his eyes taking them in.

"Are you... are you my family?" He asked, hesitant in a way Tony Stark rarely ever was. Steve resisted the urge to let out the slightly inhuman noise he was sure would've come out of his mouth, seeing the Parkers tense behind him.

"In a way, yes," Steve answered eventually because that felt right. "That's Peter," Peter waved shyly, Tony waving back. "That's his aunt, May." He pointed at the woman in question, who smiled at Tony genuinely. The action caused Tony to give an equally genuine smile back, one only Steve'd had the pleasure of seeing before. May seemed taken back by the way it lit up the man's eyes and features, almost transforming him into an entirely different person. Steve smiled softly at the sight, desperately trying to hold back his tears.

"And you?" Tony asked, turning to Steve. "You didn't introduce yourself."

"Oh, I'm, uh, I'm Steve."

"Steve?" Tony repeated, brow furrowing in concentration as he looked Steve up and down. "Steve..." he mulled the name over. "That sounds familiar. Are we- are we friends?"

It was such an innocent question, yet it was the last push Steve needed to rush over and drop himself in the chair by the bed, cradling Tony's hand softly in his own.

"Yes, Tony. We're really good friends."

"Well, it seems I have good tastes," Tony grinned cheekily, causing Steve to give a full laugh, relief at seeing that Tony was going to be okay making him slightly giddy.

"The best, Tony," he said once he'd caught his breath, almost losing it again at the wide grin Tony was giving him. He wanted nothing more than to lean in at that moment, press their lips together in the softest kiss, telling him everything he couldn't voice in words. But he knew he couldn't do that. Instead, he allowed himself to get lost in those whiskey-brown eyes as they got lost in his.

The sound of someone clearing their throat behind Steve snapped the two of them out of their daze, both a bit embarrassed (though Steve didn't let go of Tony's hand and Tony didn't seem to mind). May looked at them fondly, mirth sparkling in her eyes.

"Should we leave you alone, or..."

"No, no, that's alright," Steve muttered, embarrassment coloring his cheeks. "I'm sure Peter wants to speak to Tony, too." He looked at Peter in silent question, the boy seemingly steeling himself before hesitantly walking over. Tony eyed his movements, though he seemed relaxed and open. Steve regretfully let go of Tony's hand, leaving the chair so Peter could sit in it instead.

"H-hi, Mr. Stark," he said softly, not really avoiding Tony's gaze but not meeting it, either.

"I've heard it's Tony," Tony replied softly, smiling kindly. Peter gave a quick smile back, more a tilt of his lips. He bit his bottom lip, clenching his eyes shut as he looked down. Tony gave him a concerned look, gently reaching out. "Hey, Peter," he called softly. "Can you take my hand, please?"

Peter looked up in surprise, fresh tears lingering in his eyes before they lowered to Tony's outstretched hand. He carefully put his own, soft hand in Tony's scarred and calloused one. Tony gave him a blinding smile, absently rubbing his thumb in soothing circles over the back of Peter's hand.

"Hi," he greeted again, grinning widely. Peter couldn't help the smile curving up his lips.

"Hi," he said back.

"I'm Tony. I don't remember shit, and I'm very confused. Think you can help me out?" Tony asked casually. Peter gave a wet laugh. 

"O-okay," he agreed. "I'm- I'm Peter. I'm 16 years old, I live in Queens with my aunt and I'm your... mentee." Tony raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing, I just- Mentee? That's it?" He sounded a little disappointed.

"Well, what did you expect?" Now it was Peter's turn to sound confused.

"Well, I gotta be honest with you. When you walked in, I genuinely thought you were my son." He deadpanned. Peter almost choked on his next breath, his eyes widening in shock.

"What? No! I mean, not that you wouldn't make a great dad-" he backtracked, face flushing red. "And I mean, it's not like I would mind, or anything. But I'm not, like, your son or anything. You don't have kids, I don't have a dad, you said once you never wanted to be one because your own was so bad, although I think you'd be a _great_ dad, but that's just my opinion, of course. Anyway, I'm- I'm not your son, sir. I, uh..." Peter seemed to be at a loss on how to get himself out of the hole he'd dug himself. Tony stared at him for a moment before bursting out laughing. Peter seemed taken back at first but was soon giggling along.

"Ah, I'm sorry," Tony said once he'd caught his breath. "It's just- you sound _exactly_ as I did when I was your age-" He froze. "Um, I think?" He added hesitantly. "I'm confused."

"That'll sometimes happen," May told him kindly. "You'll recover your memories gradually as you go." Tony nodded as if that explained everything.

"Okay, that's cool," he shrugged. "When can we go home?"

"As soon as the doctors discharge you," Steve said sternly, all too used to Tony sneaking out of medical prematurely. Tony groaned dramatically as he leaned back into the pillows, looking exactly like the Tony Stark they all knew and loved.

"This is gonna be a long day."

* * *

Turns out, the day wasn't that long. Tony spent some more time talking to the three people he'd met this afternoon but had known for years, pleased to see the boy, Peter, relax as time went by (and stubbornly ignoring that weird feeling he felt when looking at Steve, they were just _friends_). Eventually, he'd grown tired and they left. He tried not to show how much that upset him. The doctor told him that if he got some rest, he could be discharged by the next morning, under strict orders to take it easy.

(He decided not to tell him about the nightmares he had in that single night, wanting to just go _home_, even if he didn't know where that was. Something about the hospital made him feel uneasy and alone.)

The same three people came back the next day, Steve looking as excited as Tony felt at seeing him again. It wasn't long before he was in the car, resisting the urge to press his face against the window, fascinated by everything rushing by outside. His mouth fell open when he noticed the car had stopped.

"I live... _here_?" He asked in fascination. Peter straight-up laughed in his face, and he hit him up the head. "Excuse me, you seem to have forgotten to mention the fact that I'm apparently a _billionaire_."

Peter uttered a soft "sorry" that didn't sound remorseful at all as he jumped out of the car. Tony followed quickly, Steve supporting most of his weight as he was still dizzy, and he'd downright refused the wheelchair.

(He needed control. He couldn't show weakness. _Stark men are made of iron_.)

"...and this is the communal area," Peter finished, finally done with his tour. None of it struck Tony as familiar, but he wasn't too worried. Especially when Steve was holding him protectively by his side like that.

"This place is gigantic," he commented, leaning a bit more into Steve in slight exhaustion. Steve, the angel, noticed and wordlessly led him to the couch, allowing him to sink into the cushions. Tony shot him a grateful smile before closing his eyes and leaning his head back. Steve started up a random movie, instructing Peter to get some food for lunch before settling down next to him, pulling him close to his big body as if they did that every night. Tony closed his eyes and fell asleep before the food had even arrived.

The rest of the day was spent looking at pictures. Tony was proud to say he recognized some, reveling in the way Steve seemed so proud of him. Tony met his robots (he'd made robots. Actual. Robots.) and his workshop, which had left him weak in the knees. He didn't remember loving science but _man_ was that lab a true dream come true. He'd actually pouted when Steve had told him he couldn't work yet, doctor's orders. But it was getting late and Tony was getting pretty tired despite the nap he'd taken earlier.

Steve walked him to his room, giving him a clean pair of sweaters and a shirt to sleep in. He hesitated for a moment, eyeing the bed and Tony before saying goodbye.

"I'll be just across the hall if you need me, or you can just ask FRIDAY," he told him. Oh, had he mentioned the amazing voice in the ceiling that ran the entire building and sounded like an actual person? Yeah, Tony made that. Apparently.

"Okay. Goodnight, Steve," Tony said, desperately hiding his disappointment as Steve left. He eyed the big bed wearily before climbing in, hating the way it seemed too big and cold for him to occupy all alone. Regardless, he soon gave in to his exhaustion and fell into a restless sleep.

He dreamt of ice-cold water, even colder, dark eyes and slurred curses, broken bottles, and flashing cameras. He dreamt of pain, fear, and sorrow. He traveled from one nightmare into the other, witnessing horrifying memories that he'd so blissfully forgotten.

He woke up screaming at the top of his lungs, drenched in cold sweat. He flung himself off the bed, curling into himself in the corner as the voices echoed in his head, the hands touched him and the pain haunted him. He was shaking in fear, fear of the voices, the hands, and the pain because he couldn't remember. He couldn't remember the names, the faces, the moments in which they'd happened. They were fragments of a horror movie- the horror movie of his own life, played out in front of him without a storyline. Terrifying images after the other and he _screamed_. He screamed and kicked against the hands holding him down, panic overtaking every sensible part of him and drowning out every rational thought.

"Tony!" A voice yelled, and Tony froze. He knew that voice. He recognized it. That was a good voice, a safe voice. That... that was Steve's voice.

"Steve?" He croaked softly, blinking his eyes back into focus. He saw Steve's relieved face staring back at him, holding his hands firmly but gently in his own. They weren't strange hands. His eyes weren't the dark, threatening orbs of his scattered memories. His words weren't slurred and painful towards him. He looked worried, and he seemed to care. Of course he cared. It was _Steve_. Peter and May were standing behind him, looking worried. Why were they worried? Shouldn't they be in bed? It was night, wasn't it? Why was everyone in his room?

Steve noticed his confusion and he gently whisked the Parkers away.

"It's alright, I've got him. He'll be okay now," he assured them. Hesitantly, the two left, leaving them alone in the room. Steve turned back to Tony with a gentle expression, trying not to show how much Tony's screams had scared him. "Let's get you back to bed, alright?" He told him softly. Tony nodded dazedly, allowing Steve to pull him up and lead him back to the bed. Much to Tony's relief, Steve climbed in beside him, holding him close.

"...Steve?" Tony asked after a while, his voice still hoarse and painful.

"Hm?" Steve hummed in response, his hands carding through Tony's hair, mindful of the injury on the man's head.

"Are we... just friends?" Tony asked, his voice soft and vulnerable. Steve chuckled.

"Well, not... _just_ friends," he said with a smile. "We've been dating for four months now."

"Oh, good," Tony sighed, completely relaxing in Steve's hold. "'cause I would've hated myself if I'd let _you_ go..." he said sleepily. Steve smiled.

"Me too, honey," he sighed contently. "Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh this is _ not _ how I wanted it to turn out but I really had limited time and zero inspiration on this one...__
> 
> __  
_Tell me how I did?_  



End file.
